Embodiments of the present application generally relate to cables used to at least transmit an axial force. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to adjustable length concealable cables that can be used in the transmission of an axial pulling or pushing force.
Cables, which can include wires, ropes, chains, and cords, among other devices, elements or apparatuses, can be utilized in a variety of different applications for transmitting an axial force between two or more components, including, but not limited to, the transmission of an axial pulling force. For example, in some applications, one or more cables may be used with exit devices of entryway devices, such as, for example, exit devices used to control the opening of doors and gates. For example, according to some applications, when a closed entryway device is to be displaced to an open position, a push bar of an exit device can be activated, such as, for example, by being depressed. Such linear displacement of the push bar can be translated to an axial force by a cable that, directly or indirectly, pulls on top and/or bottom latch(s) and/or latch bolt(s). Moreover, the cable(s) can transmit a pulling force on the latch bolt(s) that axially displaces the latch bolt(s) generally away from an extended, locked position in a door frame or adjacent wall, and to a retracted, unlocked position. Further, in at least some embodiments, the retracted latch bolt(s) may later be returned from the retracted, unlocked position to the extended, locked position, such as, for example, by a force provided by a biasing element, including but not limited to a spring. Such return of the latch bolt(s) to the extended, locked position can result in the latch bolt(s) axially pulling the cable(s) in a linear direction generally away from the exit device.
In such embodiments, the cable can be provided with a length that ensures the cable translates a pulling force to axially displace latch bolt(s) from the extended, locked position to the retracted, unlocked position with at least relatively minimal linear displacement of the push bar. Further, the cable can also be sized to have a length that prevents the cable from interfering with, or otherwise preventing, the latch bolt(s) from subsequently returning from the retracted, unlocked position to the extracted, locked position. Accordingly, in these and other applications, operation of the associated components, such as, for example, the exit device and latch bolt(s), can depend, at least in part, on the cable having a relatively precise and/or accurate length.
In at least some industries, to accommodate different characteristics of a system or particular installations, such cables may be offered in a variety of different lengths. For example, with respect to entryway devices, cables used to displace latch bolts are offered in a variety of lengths to accommodate a particular door height. Yet, such an approach often results in an installer maintaining an inventory of different length cables, which can in turn increase the cost and complexity of the associated installation. Further, in at least some situations, despite having the option of selecting from multiple cable lengths, some installations may require that the length of the cable be adjusted. Yet, such adjustments are often irreversible, which can, in at least some situations, prevent both subsequent adjustments in the length of the cable and fine tuning of the cable length, which can adversely impact the quality of the installation and operation of the associated component, device, or system.